Tiny Toons and Video game ALL STARS
by JCrocks2013
Summary: It's everyone's favorite group of young prodigies of the popular Looney Tunes on their most epic crossover adventure yet with all the action, suspense, comedy, drama and romance that this Fanfic can handle
1. List of Characters

MY 3rd FANFIC! ENJOY!

TINY TOONS/VIDEO GAME ALL-STARS:

Plot: Besides SEGA and NINTENDO, The Tiny Toons are about to cross paths with characters from other Video game Company Universes on their wildest, craziest and most awesome adventure they ever had up to date. The Villains and Antagonists of different video game company universes are teaming up and forming an alliance against the forces of good. The evil Fox; Pepe and his assistants Jessica and Marie, plan on destroying the Retroverse, thus rendering the different universes into the villains' own images. It's up to the Tiny Toons and the heroes of the company universes to team up and stop this deadly alliance from destroying all of the Retroverse and wiping their former selves from exisitence. Tatse the comedy, drama, romance, suspense and action that this fanfic has to offer.

I Don't Own any of these Characters, they all belong to their original owners, JC, Chris, Ken, Pepe, Marie and Jessica are created by Me.

**List of Characters:**

**HEROES:**

**TTA Side:**

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Shirley the Loon

Hamton J. Pig

Fifi la Fume

Calamity Coyote

Little Beeper

Dizzy Devil

Gogo Dodo

Lil' Sneezer

Sweetie Bird

Furrball

Mary Melody

Fowlmouth

Concord Condor

**SEGA Side:**

The SEGA Nine

Shadow

**Nintendo Side:**

Mario

Link

DK

Fox

Pikachu

Kirby

Samus

Yoshi

**Capcom Side:**

Mega Man (X, Volnutt and Original)

Zero (Rockman and Original)

Ryu

Ken

Arthur

**Koonami Side:**

Snake

Raiden

Coloneil

Mei Ling

Octacon

James **Sunderland**

Heather

Harry Mason

**Square Side:**

Sora w/Donald and Goofy

Cloud

Black Mage w/The Rest of the Light Warriors

**NAMCO Side:**

Pac-Man

Lloyd Irving

**CREATED Side:**

JC the Hedgehog

Chris the Echidna

Ken the Fox

**VILLAINS:**

**TTA Side:**

Montana Max

Elmyra Duff

Gene Splicer

Perfecto Perp

Bimbette & Johnny Pew

**SEGA Side:**

Wizemen

Crow King

Rokkaku police

Dr. Eggman

Metal Sonic

Amy Rose (turned evil after being hypothesized by Dr. Eggman)

**Nintendo Side:**

Bowser

Ganondorf

Master Hand & Crazy Hand

**Capcom Side:**

Dr. Wily

Ceil

Akuma

M. Bison

The Tron Family

Sigma

**Koonami Side:**

Liquid Snake

Psycho Mantis

Pyramaid Head

**Square Side:**

Sephiroth

Organization XIII

Chaos

**NAMCO Side:**

Kazuya

Heihachi

The Ghost Monsters

Mithos Yggdrasill and Cruxis

**CREATED Side:**

Pepe the Fox

Marie the Bat

Jessica the Rabbit


	2. Intro

**Tiny Toons/Video Game All-Stars Intro:**

The Tiny Toons logo is shown in the background as the Tiny Toons do their original introduction and it's shows 2 more screens in which it shows the heroes and villains of our story parodying the tiny toons intro and it shows the villains staring over Acme Loo in spooky silhouettes while the tiny toons and the heroes are shown running towards the silhouettes. We then see the characters jump in the air in each group as followed: TTA, SEGA, NINTENDO, NAMCO, KOONAMI, CAPCOM, SQUARE and last but not least, my fan made characters. JC, Ken and Chris are shown on the edge of a cliff, looking at a dark sun raising in the sky. We then see, Ryu and Ken doing Hadokens and Shryoukens at other street fighters and jump and pose with the other six original characters from Street Fighter 2. Sonic and the SEGA nine are racing in their cars and about to cross the finish line as they were transformed into blurs of their respective color. Mario and the Nintendo characters were duking it out Smash Bros Style and Link used his Triforce Slash Final Smash to finish them all off. Lloyd and Pacman were on a boat as it sails off into the sea and sea gulls were flying above them. Sora, Donald and Goofy were seen running on a path in an open field to get to their destination. Cloud was seen with Fighter and the rest of the Light Warriors as they look towards the sun in the horizon from a destroyed castle. James, Heather, Harry and Snake are seen shooting at Numb body monsters and Octacon contacts Snake after they were all killed. And the Tiny Toons were seen walking down a path with determined looks on their faces. We cut to the front of the now destroyed Acme Looniversity with the following match ups are about to go on: Buster v. Roderick, Babs v. Rhubella, Ryu vs Akuma, Lloyd vs Heihachi, Cloud vs Sephorith, JC vs Pepe, Chris vs Marie, Ken vs Jessica, Mario vs. Bowser, Sonic vs. Shadow, Snake vs. Mantis and Mega Man vs. Dr. Wily. All combat duos leaped up into the air and strike a blow and they collide as they flew by; each in the same order as eariler. (Much like the last part in the intro to Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64) and the Logo for This Fanfic shows up and fire burns Voraciously in the background.

The Logo shows Buster, JC, Sonic and Mario in different poses in a 4-way triangular position

**TINY TOONS/ VIDEO GAME ALL-STARS!**

Song: Super Smash Bros Brawl theme/Super Smash Bros. 64 last part in Main Theme (Played at the match ups at the end of the intro)


	3. 3 New Friends

3 New Friends

It's Been about 3 years since the SEGA Nine had been living in Acme Acres and Attending Acme Loo. They and the Tiny Toons had been on adventures for that amount of time that has changed their lives forever; All Female Toons of the group are now with boyfriends & they all had been moved up to Senior Class thanks to their rescuing of Acme Acres, twice. It was now the last month of Senior Year and the Tiny Toons and SEGA Nine were about to graduate from ACME LOO along with the rest of the toons in that class.

Cut to:

Int.

The Toony Six (consisting Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton & Fifi) were walking to their next class and 2 months ago, they had a change of wardrobe. Buster was now just wearing a Red Shirt with a Big "B" on the front and Buster with the Big "B" again written on the back. Babs was now wearing a blue shirt and Scarlet skirt while still wearing Lavender Bows in her ears. Plucky was now wearing Green Jeans along with his traditional white shirt and also wears a red cap with a peace symbol in the front. Nothing different about Shirley except She's now got a Green Bow in her hair except pink. Hamton was now wearing a Tan Shirt over his original blue overalls. Fifi was now wearing her traditional shirt and skirt (From the "Born to Be Riled" short from the episode "The Buster Bunny Bunch" from the show) but, she dyed it in Pink and the shirt was bright pink as the skirt was dark pink. While on their way to class, they talked about what plans that they had after their graduation from Acme Loo.

"So, Like, what plans do you guys have and junk?" Shirley asked. "Well, Buster and I planned on having a nice trip to Malibu, California." Babs said. "I planned on catching and doing a fish fry while we are there." Buster added. "Fifi and I are going to spend the next month in France because, I won the lottery that one night and She couldn't wait. Right, Fifi?" Hamton asked. "_Oui! _Zis eez going to be fun. A romanteec trip, just vous and moi, probably sitting on a rooftop over a moonlight night. What else could vous ask for, no?" Fifi said in happiness. "Well, Plucky and I are; like, going to be in Hollywood because, some director wanted us to be the main stars in a drama/action movie that will be released in July and junk." Shirley said. "REALLY?" Buster, Babs, Hamton and Fifi asked. "Yep! And we are getting paid BIG time with nearly over 4 million dollars if we do this all in one month. It's called "DANGER! DUCK BEAM!" (Not related to "Danger! Death Ray!", which was a movie that ended up on MST3K) It's about me as I play as a duck agent to save the president's daughter; that's you, Shirley, from an evil terrorist group called the P.U.T.A; led by Larry Perkins; who is going to be played by this skunk guy, I think his name was Johnny Pew." Plucky said.

Fifi got a little upset. "Le Sigh!" Fifi said in upset. "Fifi, what's wrong?" Hamton asked. "Zis guy called "Johnny Pew", I remembered him."

(FLASHBACK)

A bunch of scenes are shown of Fifi and Johnny from _Tiny Toon Adventures: HISMV (How I Spent My Vacation) _of when they first met and went to the movies and how Johnny gave Fifi's autograph to Bimbette and Fifi kicking him out of the theater.

(END FLASHBACK)

"PLUCKY! MAKE SURE YOU SMASH HIM FOR MOI!" Fifi demanded to him. He and the others remembered what happened between her and Johnny and they agreed on it. "Well, let's not hope that it ends up on the Nostalgia Critic's show." Buster hoped. "Oh Yeah! I remembered seeing my older Bro and Sis watch that show. I kept hearing words like: F**K, S**T or G*****N IT and I wonder what do those mean." Hamton said as the censored beeps were played when he mentioned them. Buster and the gang hanged their mouths at what he just said and some toons in the background also hanged their mouths after hearing what Hamton just said. Babs covered his mouth and said, "Our mentors will probably tell us when we're older." With that, they ran as fast as they can away from the eyeing Toons and they continued doing their thing, like they didn't noticed at all. She knew what those words mean and didn't want any of her friends knowning either, especially Buster. Plucky said, "In fact, here's one of the lines in the script from the play. Errmm...

Female Operative: PERKINS, MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY...

Larry Perkins: Yes! Yes! I _Killed your Father! _What is it with you women, anyway? (Female Operative tries to kick Larry but, misses) I killed my Father, too! And you don't hear me whining about it." Plucky finished the line.

"Umm?" Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi and Shirley asked in confusion. Babs asked, "Wasn't that a line from a crappy fighting game cartoon?" (It came from the "Cammy Tell Me Ture" episode from the "Street Fighter USA" Cartoon.) "I don't know." Plucky answered.

The School bell started to ring, warning that Lunch is about to start. "Dang! We're gonna be late for Lunch! Let's work on our cartoon dashing skills to get to the cafeteria!" Buster said. "RIGHT!" Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi and Hamton shouted. They got ready and started to use their cartoon dashing to get to lunch so they won't have to fight a crowd. They were in blurs; each with their respective color. But, they soon collided with 3 other blurs.

BAM!

All nine toons were on the floor and rubbed their heads.

"Ouch! Hey, You guys OK?" Babs asked the three toons on the floor. "Yeah! I'm fine. We just need more practice, we're new that this cartoon dashing stuff you know." One of the toons said. The toon was a hedgehog whose head has orange fur, his body has red fur, his chest fur was green and his arms and gloves were green too, he also had blue shoes on. He got up and help his other two toon pals up. One of the two toons was an dark green fox with yellow shoes and wore a yellow baseball cap. The Other was a Teal Echidna with Peach-colored shoes and had a red bandanna on his head. The Toony six got up and looked at the 3 toons. "OMG! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" The Fox shouted. "YES! IT'S SOME OF THEM! THE TINY TOONS THAT SAVED ACME ACRES TWICE!" The Echidna. "We've heard you guys along with the SEGA Nine are real legends now." The Hedgehog said. "Thanks. What are ya names?" Buster asked the three toons.

The Hedgehog started, "I'M JC! JC the Hedgehog!"

The Fox continued, "I'M KEN! KEN the Fox!"

and The Echidna concluded, "MY NAME IS CHRIS! CHRIS THE ECHIDNA!"

JC continued, "And you must be: Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Hamton and Fifi! And It seems you six got a new change of wardrobe." He said.

"Nice to meet you, JC, Chris and Ken!" Babs said as she shook their hands. "I think we should chat sometime." Ken said. "OK! Why don't you meet us after school and we can introduce you three to the rest of the Tiny Toon gang and the SEGA Nine themselves. The Rest of the Tiny Toon Gang also had changed in Wardrobe too. You should met their new looks." Buster suggested. "THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Chris said. "We'll meet you right after school at the front. We'll see ya then, BYE!" Ken said as the three toons headed off to their next class.

"Man! We just made 3 new friends." Hamton said. "_Oui! _I zink zat we'll have a good time with zem, no?" Fifi said. "I'm pretty sure the others will get along great with them. Now, LET'S GO!" Buster said as the Toony Six got ready and charged for the cafeteria again. They arrived and found the rest of the Tiny Toon Gang there. They told them about the 3 new toons that they meet just now. "WOW! I would like to see them myself." Furrball said. "Oh! You will after school today." Buster said. Babs was busy pondering. "Babs? What's wrong?" Buster asked his lover. "I've been thinking, and I hate to ask you guys this but, has any of you seen Montana Max or Elmyra Duff lately?" Babs asked the gang. "Nope!" The whole gang answered. "They haven't been around in 15 days now. They're still in Sophomore class because, they weren't with us when we saved Acme Acres twice." Babs said. "Don't get me wrong but, I think that those two are cooking something up." Buster said. The Tiny Toons nodded to him on that and then they decided to continue eating before they get lost in their minds.


	4. A Deadly Alliance's Plot

A Deadly Alliance's Plot

In a Dark Dimension, there lies a dark palace with a dark moon shape-stone at it's tip. Inside, there was a large table, populated by a large group of the nastiest villains from different Multi-verses. An Shadow appeared in the middle and walked to the chair within the middle space. He/she/it had a cloak over his/her/it's body. He/She/it began to speak, "Hello, my friends." His/Her/It's "friends" was a group of villains and archenemies in the following order from left to right: Montana, Elmyra, Splicer, Wizemen, Bowser, Heihachi, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Ciel, the elite members of Organization XIII, The Ghost Monsters (Sue, Clyde, Blinky and Inky), Mithos Yggdrasill and the elite members of Cruxis, Liquid, Mantis, and his four elite members of Shadowloo, Akuma, Master Hand, Astaroth, Sephiroth, Chaos, Metal Sonic and Kazuya. The Shadow began to speak again, "We all now why we are here; because, as typical, we want to destory our archenemies so we can take over the Multiverse and blah blah blah blah. So, would anyone like to start first with some ideas?" "Maybe, we have one that might work?" A Voice in a French Accent said. Everyone looked around the room and pondered. The Shadow asked, "Who said that?" "We did" A shadow in the front door of the room said. Two more shadows appeared before it. "Who are you?" Heihachi asked.

The Three shadows were revealed to be a fox, bat and rabbit. The Fox was black, it wore a red scarf on his neck and was wearing blue shoes. "Zee name is Pepe. We has come here to join zee gathering of zee villains, no? Pepe said. The Bat was dressed in blue jeans and was wearing an Jersey with a -1 on the front and a -1 again but, with Marie on the back, She was wearing Silver and Blue shoes and had a dark blue ribbon in her blonde hair. "I'm Marie the Bat and We're; like, sorry that we're late but, Pepe kept insisting that it was a shortcut and junk." Marie said in a Valley Girl Accent. _'Ugh! Just what we need, a Valley Girl whose all "I'm; like, so into going to the mall" and crap. Damn, We need better recruitments' _Kazuya thought. The Rabbit was wearing a Green Shirt and Jean Skirt. She was wearing black shoes and had Red ribbons on both her ears. "And I'm Jessica the Rabbit, no relation with Jessica Rabbit. OK! Let's get on with this thing already!" Jessica said. "Ah! So, you finally arrived." The Shadow said.

"Yeah! Now, here's zee thing. Many people up to zis day are complaining all about zee new so-called "crap" zat they show on TV with House, 90210, Total Drama Island and all zat other stuff, no?" Pepe started. The villains talked to each other in agreement about what Pepe's saying. "Yeah. and your point?" Axel from Organization XIII said. "And they are saying zat zis stuff from the past is manifique, no?" Pepe continued. "You mean like: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures and Classic Disney Cartoons?" Clyde said. "Precisely." Jessica said. "So, what are you saying?" Dr. Wily asked. "What I'm saying is zat if we destory all the old classic universes that were from the 1970s to the 1990s and wipe zee people's memory of these old cartoon shows, people will have to start enjoy all of today's shows and forget zat zee old classic cartoons/video games/etc. ever exisited!" Pepe concluded.

The Villains started to talk in agreement and thought about it until they had good opinions about it. Dr. Eggman said, "I can see it now, Dr. Eggman the Scientist. Venture through as he saves the world and dominates it from the evil Sonic the hedgehog...I like it." Bowser said, "Super Bowser Bros., Thrill as Bowser and his son Jr. save the precious Princess Peach from the Evil Mario Bros...I like that, too." Bison said, "If we did that, I can finally rid the world of Guile, Ryu and all other Street Fighters and Shadowloo can never be destoryed, ever again! HA HA HA HA!" Sagat said, "I'll make sure to have Ryu's head on a pike." The Shadow finally spoke, "That idea is brilliant, Mr. Pepe." "Merci. Jessica and Marie also agreed on zat idea as well." Pepe said. "I Love Total Drama Island but, I hate Animaniacs!" Jessica said. "I love Sonic Next-Gen but, I hate Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Genesis." Marie said. "OK! We'll try your evil plan as our rule of order, All in favor?" The Shadow asked. "AYE!" Everyone said. "All Opposed?" The Shadow asked. The room was silent of "NAY!s".

"MOTION PASSES! COME! LET US PREPARE TO PUT THIS PLAN INTO ACTION!" The Shadow said. The Villians prepared their evil plan of attack and then, after 2 hours of planning, the Shadow asked Pepe, "So...What's our first target?" Pepe answered, "Only one way to find out. Jessica, Marie, SPIN THE WHEEL!" Jessica and Marie bring out a wheel that shows the titles of different retro shows/video games/etc. and began to spin the wheel. The wheel span 20 times before it landed it on

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So...Zat's where we'll strike first." Pepe answered. "Let us rest for now for we strike at this show first thing in zee morning." Pepe said as the villains went to their rooms in the castle and got prepared for bed. The Shadow walked up to Pepe, Jessica and Marie and said, "This better work...you know that I don't tolerate failure." "Don't worry, Zis plan will succeed. No one can stand in our way...NO ONE!" Pepe said as he, Jessica and Marie laughed hysterically and walked off as they headed for the retro cartoon the wheel was facing on.


	5. New Friends, The Retroverse & A Suprise

New Friends = New Changes

The Bell rang and school was out for the rest of the day. JC, Ken and Chris had walked out of the school buliding. They saw the Tiny Toons sitting at a table and talking to each other and walked over to them. "Hey Guys. How's it going?" JC said. The Tiny Toons stopped talking and looked at the 3 toons. "HEY! YOU MADE IT!" Buster said. "I want you 3 to meet the rest of the Tiny Toons: Furrball, Dizzy, Gogo, Sneezer, Sweetie, Beeper, Calamity, Fowlmouth, Mary and Concord." Buster said as he introduced the rest of the Tiny Toons to the 3 toons. "My...you're right. They all did had a change of wardrobe." Ken said.

And Ken was true, the Tiny Toons looked different now from their last looks.

Furrball was now wearing a light-green shirt and had on a pair of red-and-black shades and was wearing a cap with the Tiny Toons logo on the front. Dizzy was now wearing a armband on his left arm that was red and had "TINY TOONS" engraved on it. He was also wearing a eye-patch; even though his eyes are not hurt, and a bandanna hat. Sneezer was now wearing a light blue shirt and tan shorts. Sweetie's bow is now dark blue instead of light blue. Beeper was still wearing his light blue shoes but, he now is wearing Cerulean Blue googles and a Navy Blue scarf around his neck. Calamity was still wearing his pink hi-tops but is now wearing a red scarf around his neck. Fowlmouth changed his shirt from green to red and is now wearing regular blue jeans. Gogo wore nothing but, his eyes are now normal as all the other toons. Nothing different about Mary, since she always changes her clothes. And Lastly, Concord's hair was now wild and he's wearing white sneakers.

"I love all your new looks." JC said. "Thank you!" The Tiny Toons said in unison. "But, where's the SEGA Nine?" Chris asked. "RIGHT HERE!" A voice said. The SEGA Nine were standing in the front and didn't changed their attire since. "Hey! You look just like me!" Sonic said as he pointed to JC. Tails said, "Don't you remember what happened?" "Oh yeah." Sonic said. "Guys I think we should tell you..." Sonic started before JC interrupted. "Let me do it." JC started, "Tiny Toons, get this..." The Tiny Toons listened closely. "Sonic, Tails and Knuckles...are ME, CHRIS AND KEN'S MENTORS!" JC finished. The Tiny Toons gasped in shock and jumped so far that they hit the school wall with such impact.

"SONIC, TAILS AND KNUCKES ARE YOUR MENTORS?" The Tiny Toons questioned loudly. "Yep. It was about after we got enrolled into this school. We got so left out one day with you guys hanging out with your mentors. You know: Buster - Bugs, Furrball - Sylvester, Fifi - Pepe and etc. etc. Than, one day, we ran into Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and they looked exactly like us. We did our best to impress them, than one day they were captured by Dr. Eggman and we single-handly defeated him and his robots and then after we freed them, they decided to become our mentors because, they need to improve our moves to be just like theirs. And that's how Sonic, Talks and Knuckles became our mentors." JC explained.

"And get this, we're actually in a different part of a huge database of Multi-70s-80s-90s universes." Ken continued. "What are you talking about?" Buster said. "I'm talking about a place that we are now called "THE RETROVERSE!" Ken said. Fifi asked "Zee Retrozerse?" Chris responed, "Yes. The Retroverse. It is a huge universe in which all retro video games, Cartoons, TV shows ,Comics etc. come to live their legacy upon those of today and make them reminisce on their yesterdays with a smile. But, if it were altered by those with the wrong hands, it could mean disaster for us all. The source of the Retroverse exists in a alter that shows a gaint energy ball and a huge control panel. The control panel controls all the different functions of that game/cartoon/tv show/ comic of these universe and some may alter it for it's own good. For Example: It can shift Super Mario Bros. into Super Bowser Bros., it can change Sonic the Hedgehog into Robotnik the Scientist etc. etc. and it could change the lives of all those who are in this world." "WOW! That's Amazing." Babs said. "Indeed. But don't worry, the alter is heavily guarded by a four giant lasers made of the hardest metal out there and can shot rapidly at 2.5 seconds of charge." Chris finished. "I just hope Dr. Eggman or some other villain knows about this." Sonic said.

""Don't worry, Ken, Chris and I are the only three who know about this but, please don't tell anyone else about the Retroverse or it will cause major problems." JC said to the Tiny Toons. They all nodded and put their right hand on their lips and made a zipper motion and give JC a thumbs up. "Good." JC responded. "NOW! WHO'S UP FOR WEENIE BURGER? SHAKES ARE ON ME!" Buster said. The Tiny Toons and SEGA Nine along with their 3 new friends cheered in joy and started to rush out for Weenie Burger until a flash of light appeared before them. They all stopped and gasped as the light began to engulf them and they all vanished without a trace.


	6. The Crossover Adventure Begins

Dissolve to:

The Source of the Retroverse - Outer Courtyard

The Light that vanished the Tiny Toons and The SEGA Nine along with the 3 new toons appeared again in the front gate of the alter and the light dropped our Toons and SEGA Characters in the exact spot. The light soon vanished and the Tiny Toons, SEGA Nine and the 3 new toons looked around. "Where are we?" Plucky asked. "THIS IS IT!" JC said. "This is the source of the retroverse." He said. The source of the retroverse was a giant alter with golden pillars of different Video game and tv acessories. "Glad you can make it." A voice said. "Who's there?" Sonic said. "It's him" Ken said. "W-w-w-who?" Hamton said. A Shadow came out of the alter and approached our heroes. The Shadow was then revealed to be a old toad with green spots on his head and wearing a red cloak. "The Great Master Tang!" Ken said. "How nice to see all of you." Master Tang said. 'You must be the Tiny Toons and SEGA Nine, Am I right?" he said to them. Buster responds, "Why yes it is. How do you know us?" "I, Master Tang, knows all things, people and places beyond the Retroverse and you're in the source of the it. Come inside, the rest of your required heroes await you." Master Tang said as he, the toons and SEGA Characters went inside. There was a giant table and there was a huge group of heroes sitten in the following order: Mario, Link, Pikachu, DK, Pac-Man, Lloyd Irving, Mega Man, Ryu, Ken, Zero X, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, Rockman Zero, Arthur, Kirby, Fox, Samus, Yoshi, Solid Snake, James Sunderland, Octacon, Mei Ling, Coniel, Raiden, Heather, Harry Mason, Black Mage, Fighter, Red Mage, White Mage, Black Belt, Theif, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy. Sonic said, "Hey Mario! Long time no see!" Mario responds, "What-a up, Sonic. We got-a a new adventure ahead of us." "We do?" Babs asked. "Yes! A Group of our mercinaries have came to the source last night and had altered our universes and they have started to crumble apart." Master Tang said. The Tiny Toons, SEGA Nine and the 3 new toons sat down at a couple of open chairs on the right side of the table. Master Tang started a slideshow showing images of what happened last night during the villains invasion of the source.

"It started around 11 P.M. when it began, the villains were supported on a flying airship that was about 360 feet long and was supported with 8 8-barrel laser cannons. The Airship was approaching the source and then our laser security system tried to take out the airship but the metal of the airship was overpowered by the lasers. The laser cannons took out the security system in 10 minutes and they entered the source. They were able to have access to the control panel, thanks to an black and white stripped fox with 2 tails, A Red Scarf and blue shoes." Master Tang said. "PEPE!" JC shouted. "My Mentor Pepe? No way!" Fifi said. "No, not that Pepe, Fifi. A different Pepe. He and I had been rivals for many years. He also had two friends who helped him out like me. A rabbit named Jessica (No Relation with Jessica Rabbit) and a bat named Marie. The only one thing that had in common is that they hate Retro things. They were determined to thwart the Retroverse and turn it into a Modernverse; a universe in which people will only praise the modern things; which includes Nintendo Wii, Total Drama Island, PlayStation 3 etc." JC finished.

"Thanks for sharing that information, Master JC. Anyways, the retro universes are now being altered and they are now being changed so that the villains are the heroes and the heroes are the villains. They must be stopped before the Retroverse gets changed." Master Tang Concluded. "Damn! We gotta move fast!" Chris said. "Hold on, Hold on, Chris! We don't know where to start looking and we don't know who invading which universe." Ken said. "I got some sad news. Here's the first universe they conquered." Master Tang said. He opened a miracle ball and it turned into a mirror and the mirror showed and image of...

...

...

...

*GASP!* The Tiny Toons said. That's Right, The first universe they conquered was ...ACME ACRES! The whole town was destoryed and fallen and all of the bulidings were destoryed. "THE LOO!" Buster screamed as he saw Acme Looniversity crumbled and destoryed with the statues of Bugs and Daffy fallen over. "OUR MENTORS!" Babs screamed as she saw the Tiny Toons' mentors balled and chained and were breaking rocks to serve...

...

...

"MONTANA MAX AND ELMYRA DUFF!" The Tiny Toons shouted. The Mirror showed Montana and Elmyra whipping the mentors with whips. "That's Right! Keep Bashing! Those Rocks ain't gonna break themselves you know! MOVE FASTER!" Montana said. The female toons back at the source started to get teary-eyed as they witnessed this horrible moment. The male toons clenched their teeth and curled their hands into fists. "Grr! We'll make them pay!" Buster said. "Calm down, Buster. We'll get them. We just gotta think of a way of stopping them." Ken said.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and it was shinning very bright. The light disappeared & a Black and Red Hedgehog and two guys that looked identical to each other landed on the ground. "Shadow? The Bonanza Bros." Sonic asked. "What are you doing here?" "It's terrible back at Acme Acres." Shadow started. Robo's sign continued, "The villains are now attacking The SEGA universe and they had turned all our folks into their salves and the worst part is..." "Is what?" Sonic asked. "EGGMAN HYPOTHESIZED YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO WORK FOR HIM!" Mobo's sign finished. "WHAT? AMY? NO WAY!" Sonic said, shocked and appalled. "Yes! Sonic, please, let me help you out. You guys will be needing all the help that you can get." Shadow asked. "OK. I guess that makes us..." Sonic said as him and the rest got into poses. **"THE SEGA TEN!" **The Sega Characters chimed**. **"I'm still not joining you. I'm only here to help out on this adventure and THAT'S IT!" Shadow said. 'We're not joining you either, we're just informing you because they did catch us. Shadow just let us here to inform you guys.' Mobo's sign said. "Well...guess we're still the SEGA Nine than." Sonic sighed. "LET'S GET BACK ON TRACK!" Sora started. "Does anyone know where the villains are striking right now?" He asked. Master Tang started to meditate and try to sense their aura. Shirley thought it was best to join in so she did. Finally, Master Tang had a pulse; and so did Shirley. "AHA! I SENSE THEM!" Master Tang did. "Like, Me too!" Shirley said. "Where?" Zero X asked. "I ;like, believe that they are now in location in this city that I think it's called Metro City or some junk." Shirley said. Ryu then shouted, "METRO CITY? I KNOW THAT PLACE! I THINK CODY, HAGGAR AND GUY MUST BE IN TROUBLE! COME ON!" "WAIT! You all need to use this star ship to get to Metro City." Master Tang said. A giant star ship suddenly appears and it was big enough to fit everyone in. The Tiny Toons and all the video game heroes; along with Team JC (JC, Ken and Chris' team name), jumped in and started to head for Metro City.

"Good Luck, My Heroes. Try and make it back in one piece." Master Tang said as the star ship disappeared in the distance.

This was the start of a new adventure for the Tiny Toons. A new adventure with many new intresting friends and enemies. But, with Acme Loo Destroyed, they vowed Revenge on Elmyra, Monty and any other of their antagonists that stand in their way.


End file.
